


Cry me a river

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, all shinysylver's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue/ alternative fill for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/389887">A Hard Hit and A Battered Heart</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry me a river

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts).



> I sweated and angsted and obssessed over [A Hard Hit and A Battered Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/389887). I eventually resorted to bitching about it to Shinysylver.  
> To paraphrase the bitching: 
> 
> Me: "Concussion fic is HARD! :( But how else I am supposed to get one of my two favorite bad-asses to cry all over someone?"  
> Shiny: "..... Onions?"
> 
> THANKS A LOT PAL! I COULD HAVE SAVED MY SELF 4500 WORDS OF HEAD-DESKING AND AGGRAVATION IF YOU HAD SAID THAT TWO WEEKS AGO!
> 
> So this is mostly her fault.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Clint's standing at the kitchen counter in the Avengers mansion, holding a knife, crying his eyes out.

Phil's standing beside him, trying his hardest not to laugh. “Why didn't you just tell me you idiot. I would have helped you out. Even though it's not my turn to cook.”

Clint turns his head and wipes his weepy snot covered face on Phil's shoulder. It's the only revenge he's going to get. “Fucker. Of course YOU could do it without fucking crying.” Clint sniffles and keeps chopping.

Phil can't argue, he totally is that badass, Onions never really bothered him.


End file.
